


“Am I in trouble?“ - SEQUEL [Rafael x Reader x Daveed]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collar, Cuffs, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Gag, Humiliation, Name Calling, Nipple Clamps, Paddle, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, blindfold, clit clip, dildo, glass dildo, inflatable butt plug, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Prompt: Sequel for "Am I in Trouble?"Summary:Rafael and you plan a surprise for Daveed’s birthday.-- Toys mentioned are linked to images, or check end of fic.-- Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

You stared down at the phone’s screen, biting your lip as you read and re-read the message. Was it too forward? Did it get the point across? Will he get the hint? You tried to analyze the short question for any flaws before finally hitting ‘send’.

 **Y/N:**  
_Threesome. Opinion?_

Nervously you waited hoping that Daveed will check his phone quickly.

 **DiDiDiggs:**  
_Huh?_

You rolled your eyes and huffed.

 **Y/N:**  
_What’s your opinion on threesomes?_

 **DiDiDiggs:**  
_Uh…depends on who’s involved, I guess?_

 **Y/N:**  
_Hypothetically? Let’s say you, Rafa, and me._

 **DiDiDiggs:**  
_Wtf? You drunk? High?_

 **Y/N:**  
_Do I sound like I’m under the influence?_

 **DiDiDiggs:**  
_Where’s this coming from?_

 **Y/N:**  
_Market research._

 **DiDiDiggs:**  
_On my thoughts about sleeping with two of my best friends?_

 **Y/N:**  
_Yes._

 **DiDiDiggs:**  
_What market is this?_

 **Y/N:**  
_The, “What’s Daveed Diggs’ opinion on a threesome with Rafael and Y/N” market. Now be a good consumer and answer the survey question._

 **DiDiDiggs:**  
_Wouldn’t say no._

 **Y/N:**  
_Excellent._

 **DiDiDiggs:**  
_Why?_

 **Y/N:**  
_Market research:_

 **DiDiDiggs:**  
_Riiiiight…ok weirdo, I’m heading into rehearsal._

 **Y/N:**  
_Have fun._

You snickered as you tossed the phone onto the coffee table and stood up, stretching out your muscles.

“Rafa! Sounds like it’s a go!” You called.

Your boyfriend came padding out of the bedroom, hair wet from his shower, chest naked, a pair of low-hung sweatpants riding his hips.

“He said yes?” Rafael asked, toweling his hair.

“He said he wouldn’t say no,” you replied.

The blond rapper came and sat beside you on the sofa, handing you the towel so you could help him get his hair dry.

“Did he ask why you were asking him?” he inquired.

You laughed and picked up your phone, unlocking it before handing it to Rafael so he could read the conversation himself.

“Yeah. I told him it was for market research.”

Your boyfriend snickered as he scanned the messages.

“So I guess that’s settled then?” Rafael said, “We aiming for his birthday?”

You nodded and draped the towel around his neck, wrapping your arms around the man and snuggling close. He smelled like soap from his shower, skin tinted pink from the hot water.

“I think that’ll work, it’ll give us some time to prepare. You can pry a bit and check his limits and stuff,” you said.

Rafael chuckled as he kissed your forehead.

“I’ve roomed with the dude, Y/N, I know what kind of things he’s into. Leave it to me.”

\------------------------

Kneeling on the floor, you squirmed a little. Your heart was racing from both nervousness and excitement as you waited for Rafael to get home. It was finally Daveed’s birthday and you and your boyfriend had planned meticulously, down to the very last detail for this surprise to make sure nothing would go wrong. Technically, the birthday will be tomorrow, but since Daveed and all his friends will be having a party on his actual birthday Rafael and you decided to do this a day in advance, an early birthday present.

Before he left, Rafael had stripped you down then slipped a **[slim metal collar](https://s25.postimg.org/z5z87lnkv/Collar.jpg)** around your neck. Attached to the O-ring at the front was a leash that was currently unused. Behind you, an [**anal hoo** k](https://s25.postimg.org/sjckef5wf/AnalHook.jpg) was fitted snugly inside you, the metal heavy and grounding. A rope connected the hook to the O-ring on the back of the collar, keeping your posture straight so that you couldn’t slouch or bend down too far.

Two **[alligator clamps](https://s25.postimg.org/6hma4dlen/Clamps.jpg)** were clipped tightly to your nipples, little bells dangling from the end. Your arms were kept behind you by **[fake-leather cuff](https://s25.postimg.org/4983n1ean/Cuffs.jpg)[s](https://s25.postimg.org/4983n1ean/Cuffs.jpg)** , the chain between them short so that you couldn’t move too much. Between your legs a **[clit clip](https://s25.postimg.org/81mk5nnhb/ClitClip.jpg)** trapped your sensitive little nub, the ornament swaying gently with your body’s movements. A small, [**egg vibrato** r](https://s25.postimg.org/hl1aw8hb3/Egg_Vibe.jpg) had been inserted into your vagina, buzzing gently to keep you on edge but not allowing any relief. To finish the look, Rafael had tied a blindfold over your eyes and placed a **[ball gag](https://s25.postimg.org/d43w0fwrj/Gag.jpg)** in your mouth, then left you kneeling in the small walk-in closet to await his return.

To make sure you were safe, he left your phone on beside you, the line open connecting you and him. This meant you could hear everything that was happening on his end, but you were instructed to keep quiet unless you needed to safeword (by humming), in which case he would come home immediately.

Patiently you waited, listening to Rafael through the phone as he arrived at Daveed’s place. He coaxed his friend to come over, lying through his teeth that he needed the other man’s help with some lyrics and you almost laughed when Daveed grumbled.

In the car Daveed tried to ask Rafael about the supposed song he was working on and your boyfriend quickly changed the subject.

“Hey, remember that time we stumbled onto the really hardcore categories on Pornhub?” Rafael asked, his voice slightly muffled since he had his phone in his pocket.

Daveed hummed, “Yeah. Eye opener that was. I mean, guess it shouldn’t have surprised us as much as it did.”

Rafael laughed, “Well, we were young and stupid back then. You ever find a chick to try some of those things?”

“The lighter stuff, sure, but none of that hardcore shit. Freak them out, man,” Daveed replied.

“You interested in trying the hard stuff?”

Daveed was silent for a second longer than seemed normal and you could imagine his expression, looking at Rafael in confusion.

“What’s up with you and Y/N? The other day she suddenly texted me about threesomes and today you’re interrogating me on sex.”

Your boyfriend chuckled, “Just curious. Y/N told me about that conversation you had with her, actually.”

“It was just hypothetical, Rafa. I wouldn’t make a move on your girl. I mean, Y/N’s great and if she were single I’d totally ask her out, but she adores you.”

“I got lucky. Somehow fooled her into thinking I’m worthy of being her guy,” Rafael laughed though you heard a tint of affection in his voice.

“Don’t rub it in, asshole. Everyone knows you and her are marshmallow and cream with unicorns shitting rainbow fluff happy, ok? No need to flaunt it around,” Daveed grouched.

“Aww, you jealous, Diggs?” Rafael teased.

“Fuck off, Casal. Don’t know how she puts up with half the shit you do. I almost strangled you just from being your roommate.”

“Ooh, kinky.”

The two of them bickered good-naturedly back and forth while you eavesdropped, willing them to hurry up and get home.

When you finally heard the front door open, you let out a quiet sigh of relief. Their voices filtered through the apartment and you heard the phone call end as Rafael discretely hung up.

“All right, so what’s the song about? You wanna show me what you’ve got down so far?” Daveed asked, still thinking he was here to help Rafael with lyrics.

“Hold up. Gotta show you something else first,” your boyfriend replied.

Their footsteps came closer and you straightened, eager for the big reveal.

“Show me what? Your bedroom? Got new sheets?” The older man wondered.

“Ok, so I’ve got a confession to make, Diggs,” Rafael started, “I didn’t bring you here for lyrics.”

Daveed laughed, “No? What’m I doing here then?”

“Got you an early birthday present.”

“Aww, for me? Aren’t you just a buttercup,” Daveed teased.

“Shut it, Diggs. It’s…it’s kind of an unconventional gift, and…and if you’re uncomfortable with it it’s ok if you say no.”

“What?” This time, Daveed’s voice clearly puzzled, “What’d you get me? Some kind of weird sex toy? Is that why you were asking all those questions in the car?”

Rafael’s footsteps came to the closet door and paused while you held your breath.

“It’s…kind of related.”

He opened the door and you felt the cool air from the room enter the closet. Even though you couldn’t see, you lifted your head up to where you think Rafael might have been trying not to look too eager. Your boyfriend reached down and grabbed the leash that was connected to your collar in one hand while stroking your hair with the other.

“Hey, baby girl,” he whispered gently, “Did you wait for us patiently?”

You nodded and whined softly, aching to be touched.

“Good girl. Come on out, then, our guest is waiting.”

A tug on the leash signaled for you to stand up and walk. You were a little shaky on your legs since you had been kneeling for so long, plus you couldn’t use your arms for balance, but Rafael steadied you before leading you out of the closet. It was disorienting not to be able to see where everything was, and you had no idea where Daveed might be, but you heard his sharp inhale followed by Rafael’s amused chuckle.

“H-holy…shit…,” the older man breathed as he took in your appearance.

Rafael led you to the center of the room then stopped, pushing gently on your shoulder.

“Down, girl,” he commanded and you immediately went to your knees.

Daveed stared, eyes wide and mouth open in shock trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

“R-Rafa…what in the world..?”

“She’s yours for today, if you want,” your boyfriend explained, “We can play with her together, or if you’d rather just you two that’s ok, too.”

Daveed blinked at his friend, “Wait, you’re…you’re LENDING me your girlfriend?”

Rafael nodded, “It’s cool. We discussed it. Her safeword’s ‘red’, or she hums Twinkle Twinkle Little star if she can’t talk.”

The sight of you on your knees, naked, decked out in a collar and leash was enticing and Daveed couldn’t help but reach out, gently brushing his fingers down your cheek. You mewled and leaned into the touch, seeking more.

“C-can I talk to her?” Daveed asked.

Rafael unbuckled your gag and you swallowed a few times, working your jaw to ease the muscles. Daveed cupped your face and tilted your head up, running his thumb over your swollen lips.

“Y/N? This is what you want?” He asked quietly.

“Yes sir, please.”

Rafael smiled down at your obedient reply, feeling proud.

“And…and you’re ok if both Rafa and I play with you?”

You licked your lips just thinking about it, “I’d like that, sir.”

Daveed was quiet for a moment as he flicked his eyes between you and Rafael.

“Tell me your limits, kitten,” he requested, voice growing husky.

“No permanent markings, sir. No urine or scat. Those are my hard limits, sir.”

You felt Rafael’s fingers in your hair, petting you gently.

“And things you enjoy?” Daveed asked.

“Dirty talk, name calling, rough sex, hair pulling, choking, impact play, bondage, submission, biting,” you listed as your boyfriend chuckled on the side.

“She likes most things, Diggs. Trust me, you’ll hit your limits before she reaches hers.”

Daveed huffed as he trailed his hand down, finger tips lightly ghosting over your skin. You shivered and almost toppled over when he took one of the nipple clamps and tugged without warning.

“Ah!”

Quickly, the two pairs of hands reached out to keep you upright..

“Here, Diggs, take her leash. You’re in control today,” Rafael told his friend.

You felt the leash sway as it changed hands followed by a tug.

“Up, kitten. Let me see you properly.”

Quickly, you stood up as Rafael stepped back to sit on the bed, watching his friend inspect you. Daveed carefully removed the blindfold and you blinked against the light in the room. Being faced with Daveed a wave of embarrassment washed over you and you dipped your head, looking down at the floor.

“No. Head up. Don’t hide your pretty face,” Daveed tapped your chin with the handle of the leash and you obeyed, trying hard to meet his eyes.

“Aww, look at you, kitten. Rafael really is lucky, getting to enjoy this whenever he wants.”

Said man chuckled and leaned back on his elbows. He was enjoying the show, seeing how you behaved with someone else, trying so hard to be good.

“Little slut loves to be used,” your boyfriend taunted, “The harder you fuck her the more she begs. I was even thinking about buying a cage to keep her in when I’m not around.”

Daveed looked over at his friend, eyes dark and a smirk on his lips.

“Rafael Casal, you weren’t this kinky back when we roomed together.”

The blond man shrugged, “Can’t help it. Let a whore like her run around and who knows what kind of trouble she’ll get into.”

The older man turned back to you, one eyebrow raised.

“Is this true, kitten? You a slutty little whore?”

You whimpered and tried to look ashamed before nodding, “Y-yes sir, I’m…I’m a slutty little whore.”

Daveed slipped a hand between your legs and found you thoroughly wet. He pushed a finger inside your vagina and grinned when he found the vibrator inside.

“Oh, my, my, what’s this? Someone’s been keeping you on edge, haven’t they darling?”

With a moan, you tried to hump his hand, only stopping when Rafael growled out a warning.

“Behave, slut. Diggs is checking out his toy, what’re you getting worked up for?”

Your boyfriend sat up on the bed, leaned forward, then grabbed onto the anal hook, pulling up until you had to rise on your tip-toes, yelping for mercy.

“Pl-please! Sir, I’m sorry! Please, I didn’t mean to!” Tears gathered in your eyes as the heavy ball on the end of the hook pressed against your inner walls.

“Shhh..shh…kitten, it’s all right,” Daveed comforted as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you out of Rafael’s reach, “Rafa can be so mean sometimes, can’t he?”

You sniffled and nodded, nuzzling against Daveed.

“I’m-I’m sorry, sir, I’ll be good,” you promised.

“I know you will, sweetheart,” the older man agreed as he ran a hand down your back soothingly.

He buried his nose against the side of your neck, inhaling deeply. You tilted your head to give him more room and Daveed began littering a trail of kisses to the tender skin. In contrast to Rafael who did’t hesitate to bite and leave teeth marks, Daveed was being gentle, testing your reactions. You tugged on the cuffs around your wrists, wanting to wrap your arms around Daveed but the restraint stubbornly kept them in place. The rapper chuckled at your struggles and fiddled with one of the hooks at the end of the chain between the cuffs, freeing it before unhooking your leash as well.

“I want you to go grab your favorite toys, kitten. Get them and put them on the bed,” he purred in your ear then gave your behind a sharp slap to send you to your task.

You mewled and headed for the closet, moving a bit awkwardly from the anal hook and the clit clip. Rafael and Daveed both shared a look of amusement as they watched you go. Daveed unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it on but revealing his chest. He flopped back onto the bed beside Rafael and huffed, side-eyeing his best friend.

“Fucking hell, Rafa, this is a new level of gift giving.”

Rafael laughed, “Thank Y/N, she’s the one who came up with the idea.”

Daveed’s eyes almost popped out of his head, “Seriously? But she’s usually so…innocent? I mean, she still gets embarrassed listening to some of clipping’s songs.”

Your boyfriend snickered, “It’s a good act, isn’t it? She’ll blush from hearing the words, but she has no problems doing the deeds.”

“No wonder you always have that dopey smirk on your face ever since you got together with her, if this is what you get to come home to motherfucking hell,” Daveed marvelled.

You could hear them talking as you gathered the things you needed. It made you giggle softly to yourself as you pulled out drawers and made sure you got everything. The **[spanking paddle](https://s25.postimg.org/sn1bxk527/Paddle.jpg)** , the **[inflatable butt plug](https://s25.postimg.org/907z5274v/InflatablePlug.jpg)** , a candle, and a **[glass dildo](https://s25.postimg.org/w7x7gs9lr/GlassDildo.jpg)** that you knew Rafael particularly enjoyed since it kept you open and allowed a clear view inside. Quickly, you took the items out of the closet and laid them on the bed, taking a step back to let the two men inspect your choices.

Rafael already knew what you would bring, but Daveed was curious as he studied each object. He pumped the butt plug a few times and made an amused noise as the toy grew in size.

“Rafa, you’ve got a treasure trove in your closet,” he laughed, “You’ll have to show me the entire collection sometime.”

Your boyfriend reached over to take the glass dildo, smirking at you knowingly.

“This little whore chose most of these. Dragged me to a sex shop and dumped half the store into the cart.”

He got off the bed and came around behind you, settling his hands on your hips. Still holding the dildo, he trailed it down between your legs and used it to rub your clit. You whined and arched into it even though it was slightly painful due to the clip that was tightly pinching the nub. Your head dropped back onto Rafael’s shoulder and he met your eyes, his smirk softening into a smile for just a second. You nuzzled against him and practically purred.

“Bring her here, let’s have some fun,” Daveed suggested as he scooted to the edge of the bed. He moved all the toys you brought to the night stand and Rafael led you over, nudging you onto the mattress.

Daveed had you lie down on your back, legs spread with two pillows under your hips. It was a bit uncomfortable since the anal hook was now trapped between your back and the mattress but you could handle it for now. You bit your lip at how open the position was but complied, whining as the man worked the vibrator out of you and replaced it with two of his fingers.

“Fucking hell, kitten, you’re really into this, aren’t you? Absolutely dripping with slick,” Daveed commented as he pumped his fingers a few times.

Rafael searched around in the night stand and pulled out the bottle of lube along with a lighter for the candle. He lit the wick and set the toy off to the side to prevent it from getting knocked down, giving it time to melt the wax for use later.

“Her nipples and clit are particularly sensitive,” Rafael told his friend, “Loves getting them played with”

Daveed smiled down at you, his fingers sliding out to rub your clit as if to confirm Rafael’s words. You mewled and squirmed when Daveed tugged on the clit clip, causing it to squeeze the nub tightly until you were almost breathless.

“A-ah! S..sir, please…please…h-hurts,” you begged.

Daveed froze, expression immediately turning concerned and moved his hand away from you so suddenly that it left you reeling.

“Y/N? Do you want to stop?” The older man asked gently.

You blinked, trying to clear the lusty haze from your brain and pull out from sub-space before shaking your head.

“N-no…um…I’m ok. I didn’t actually mean…,” your voice trailed off, slightly disoriented.

Usually, with Rafael, he didn’t stop unless you safeworded or something was clearly very wrong, but since this was the first time with Daveed, he was nervous about actually hurting you. Wanting to reassure him that you were fine, you took his hand in yours and guided it back between your legs.

“It’s all right, Daveed. You won’t hurt me, I can take a lot,” you told him with a little smile.

Rafael climbed onto the bed beside you and flicked one of the nipple clamps making you yelp.

“She’s got her safeword, Diggs. Relax.”

Pulling the clamps off, your boyfriend bent down and clenched his teeth around one hardened bud, jerking on it until you were making sharp little squeaks.

“Ah!! Ra-Rafa!” You cried, pain mixing with pleasure in your muddled mind.

“Excuse me, what did you call me?” The blond rapper asked, stopping his actions. His eyes were sharp and reprimanding when he met yours and you cowered, clamping a hand over your own mouth when you realized your slip-up.

“I…I mean sir,” you amended weakly, eyes pleading.

Rafael wasn’t letting you off that easily, he slid his fingers into your hair and yanked hard, pulling your head back.

“Baby girl needs a refresher lesson on her place. What do you think, Diggs?” He growled, face right beside yours.

Daveed was quite fascinated by the interaction. Rafael, who usually treated you like a precious gemstone, had completely changed. His body language, voice, expression, all of it screaming dominance while you mewled in open submission.

“S-sir, please,” you begged, reaching a hand out for Daveed, hoping he’ll talk to Rafael on your behalf, “I’m sorry, it-it just slipped out.”

Daveed tsked and shook his head, sighing like he didn’t have a choice.

“Sorry, kitten, but mistakes need to be punished.”

Rafael grinned at his friend then hauled you up by the hair so that you were sitting between the two men. You sniffled and kept your hands in your lap, avoiding any eye contact with either of them.

“What do you think?” Rafael asked Daveed, “Spanking?”

Daveed looked over at the toys on the night stand then back to you.

“Spanking’s far too basic for her. I say we put the plug in that little ass, inflate it, and then give her a good working over with the paddle.”

Your eyes widened and you whined, looking at the rapper imploringly. Rafael, who still kept his grip on your hair, tugged it in warning.

“Quiet, slut. You’ll take whatever punishment we see fit and be grateful for it. Now go get the lube and plug so we can get this over with.”

You bit down on making anymore noises and slowly crawled over to the night stand, pouting the entire way. Daveed and Rafael took the chance to shed their own clothes leaving them in two piles on the floor. The plug was heavy in your hand, attached to a tube that ended in a small pump. It was always an intense experience whenever Rafael had used it on you before, but this will be the first time you get spanked with it inside.

“Hurry up, kitten, don’t want to make your punishment even worse.”

You carried the items and laid them down in front of the two men, sitting back to wait their instructions.

“Center of the bed, hands and knees,” Rafael ordered.

As soon as you were in position, Daveed untied the rope that connected the anal hook to your collar. He carefully worked the toy out from inside as you gasped and whimpered. Even though the stretch wasn’t very difficult the hook was solid metal and heavy, and you breathed a sigh of relief as it slipped out from your body. At the same time, he gently pulled the clit clip off, making you gasp as blood flooded to the nub making it throb painfully. He rubbed it with his thumb to ease the pain, chuckling at how swollen and red it looked.

Rafael was waiting with the lube. He squeezed some right over your hole which was twitching eagerly. Now that both your pussy and ass were empty you craved for someone to touch you. Luckily you didn’t have to wait as Daveed circled your opening with his fingers, spreading the cool liquid around. Gently, he pressed one finger in, forcing the muscles to part, and your eyes fluttered, mouth dropping open while enjoying the stimulation.

Your boyfriend sat down on the bed in front of you and cupped your face. He dropped his role for a moment, expression softening and brimming with pride.

“Doing ok, baby girl?” He asked quietly.

You nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, “P-perfect…feels…ooh..feels good.”

Satisfied, he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours, licking into your mouth hungrily while sliding a hand down to play with your nipples. You trembled and moaned loudly, hips jerking back to try and get Daveed’s finger deeper.

“Such a good girl for us. Now behave,” Rafael said as he ended the kiss.

Daveed grinned at the scene and nudged a second finger into you. You mewled and tried to look back over your shoulder. The older man met your eyes and you could tell he was enjoying this, getting to play with you and watch you with all your guards down. Rafael continued to rub and tug on your nipples as Daveed worked you open, two fingers becoming three.

“Mmm…s..sir…’m..r-ready…,” you stammered, “Pl..please…”

By now your body was actively pushing back, fucking yourself on Daveed’s fingers. You whimpered in disappointment when he pulled out and gave Rafael a nod. Your boyfriend handed his friend the plug which was coated in more lube and the dark-skinned man nudged the tip against your twitching hole.

“Deep breath, kitten. Don’t tense up,” he warned before pushing the toy in.

“Ah!!” You cried, hands fisting in the bedsheets as your arms shook.

Rafael pressed a firm hand between your shoulder-blades and you gratefully dropped your chest down to the bed.

“Good girl, there we go. That’s right, just relax,” Daveed cooed at you gently.

You forced yourself to take deep breaths even as the pressure built. The plug flared out and you felt the stretch as your body tried to accommodate the foreign object. Rafael stroked your hair soothingly when you whined at the discomfort while Daveed used his free hand to rub your clit, giving you a distraction to focus on.

“Feel ok, baby girl?” Rafael asked.

You nodded, not trusting your voice to reply.

“Don’t forget to safeword if you need to,” he reminded you gently.

You gave him a smile of acknowledgement and nodded again, but kept quiet.

Finally, when the plug was fully seated inside, you huffed a sigh of relief. It was still uncomfortable and you were hyper-aware that there was something quite large sitting inside you, but now that it wasn’t moving you had a chance to adjust. Daveed ran his hands down your thighs, pressing kisses to your hips and nipping lightly.

“Rafa, she’s gorgeous like this. You should keep her plugged more often, maybe get one of those plugs with a jewel at the bottom.”

Rafael laughed, “Oh, we’ve got one of those. And what makes you think I haven’t had her spend an entire day plugged up?”

Daveed’s eyes widened as he gasped, “Seriously? Like, even outside?”

Your boyfriend snickered and his hand in your hair tightened, tugging on the strands.

“You remember last weekend? When the three of us went for lunch?”

The older man was quiet for a second before he laughed in disbelief.

“Really? She was…? Holy shit, Rafa! That’s fucking hot!”

You were grateful for the small break to get your breath back, but you also wanted their attention back on you. Moving just a bit closer to Rafael, who was still seated in front of you, you nuzzled against his side in an attempt to remind him that you were there. He watched you rub against him like a needy puppy and smirked.

“What’s the problem, slut? Feeling neglected?”

You pouted and nodded, wiggling your hips a little.

Rafael shrugged and looked over at Daveed, “Bitch wants her punishment. Let’s get to it, Diggs.”

Daveed picked up the pump for the plug and gave it a squeeze. You jerked as the toy expanded inside you, not a lot but enough for you to feel it. Another squeeze and a short squeak escaped your throat as the tightness inside became even tighter.

“How big can this thing go?” Daveed wondered as he pumped it a few more times.

“Max is about fifteen. What’s your record, pet?” Rafael asked, one hand going under your chin to tilt your head up.

“E-eight, sir,” you answered.

“You think you can be good for our birthday-boy and break your record?” the blond rapper wondered.

You whimpered as Daveed squeezed the pump again, getting close to your limit. Having something inside you, keeping you open from the inside was an odd feeling.

“I..can try, sir.”

Daveed made an approving sound and patted your hip.

“Such a good girl,” he praised.

By now, you weren’t even sure how many pumps Daveed had given the toy. As he squeezed it two more times you felt tears gather in your eyes but bit down on your lip to not beg him to stop. Rafael kept a close watch on you to make sure you were ok as Daveed slowly pressed down once more.

“That’s ten, love…can you take more?” The older rapper asked, voice quiet and almost in awe.

“Y…yes…I think..so…”

You felt the plug expand a bit more and you mewled loudly, feeling your muscles tense. One more push and you sobbed, whimpering as pressure bordered thinly on outright pain. Daveed and Rafael shared a look and your boyfriend pressed soft kisses to your hair while Daveed detached the pump and tube from the toy, closing the opening so that no air could get out.

“Shh…shhh…you’re ok, baby girl. You did good, don’t clench your muscles,” Rafael comforted.

You sniffled and buried your face against the sheets, trying desperately to adjust. This was only just the first part of your punishment and you needed to at least get your wits about you before they started the second part.

Both men helped you to roll over onto your back where you sprawled, breathing hard while squirming around trying to get comfortable. Daveed rubbed your stomach, eyes tinted with concern as he watched you.

“Kitten, you sure you’re ok? We can deflate it if it’s too much,” he offered.

You shook your head and reached between your legs, feeling around the base of the plug and nudging it gently.

“I’m ok…just…just give me a minute.”

Rafael picked up the spanking paddle and tapped it against his own hand.

“Can you handle being spanked with that inside?” He asked.

You thought about it, then nodded.

“I think so…maybe just…start slow? Please..?” You requested.

Rafael smiled and tapped you lightly on the nose with his finger.

“’Course. Whatever you want, baby girl.”

You struggled a little to sit up and Daveed grabbed your arms to help. Carefully, you settled your weight on your calves to avoid anything pressing on the plug.

“How do you guys want me?”

Rafael looked at Daveed who looked around the bed.

“How about kneeling with your hands on the footboard?” He suggested.

The bed had a metal frame with bars at the head and foot. Rafael had specifically chosen it so that he could cuff you. You knew from experience that you could get a good grip on the bars so Daveed’s suggestion would work well.

“Yes sir,” you answered, falling back into your role as you slowly crawled into position. Rafael took the chance to remove the cuffs which were still around your wrists, dropping them to the floor. He picked up the paddle and held it out for Daveed who looked at it apprehensively.

“Dude, I’ve never actually used one of these…,” he revealed.

Your boyfriend pointed to your buttocks which were on display.

“Aim for the ass, the lower you go the more it’ll hurt. Upper thighs are sensitive. Start light, once it gets pink you can go harder. Spread out the hits if you don’t want it to hurt as much, keep hitting the same spot and it’ll really start to hurt,” he ran down the basics.

Daveed took the paddle and tapped it against his own hand a few times, testing how it felt. You were looking over your shoulder to watch them and Rafael came around the bed to stand in front of you. This put his cock right at the same level as your mouth and he slipped two fingers between your lips, pressing down against your tongue.

“Since you’ve been so good, slut, I’ll let you suck my dick while Daveed gives you your spanking. Would you like that?”

Your eyes brightened and you nodded eagerly, mouth already watering.

“Any hint of teeth and I’m putting you in the corner for the rest of the day, understand?” He growled.

You nodded again obediently and opened your mouth when he gripped your jaw.

Daveed chose that moment to land the first hit and you squeaked in surprise. Rafael chuckled and slid his cock in steadily, pushing all the way until he bottomed out. You moaned as another hit landed on your ass and you felt Rafael’s cock twitch in response.

“Ooh…that’s right, baby, moan for me…dirty, filthy little whore,” your boyfriend growled, a hard edge to his voice.

Daveed aimed his next hit right between your legs, pushing the plug deeper inside and you tried to yelp, choking on Rafael’s cock instead. Tears immediately gathered in your eyes in response as your throat gurgled for air. The blond rapper pulled out to give you a chance to catch a breath then immediately slammed back in, hands gripping your hair for leverage.

“Fuck yeah, hit her harder, Diggs. Bitch is enjoying this.”

Daveed could see your skin tinting pink as the blood began to rise under the surface. He put a little more weight behind his swing and smacked your right cheek. You jumped and whined as your muscles clenched, tightening around the plug inside. It was a vicious cycle as both Rafael and Daveed worked you over.

“Wow, kitten, you really are a little slut,” Daveed chuckled as he landed several quick hits, “Always thought you were so innocent, blushing and stammering over our lyrics, acting so proper. But such a little whore behind closed doors.”

Rafael laughed, “Hear that bitch? Secret’s out. Now everyone’s going to know what a cockslut you are. You like that idea? People knowing how much you love cock? Should we invite all our friends over and stuff all your holes until you’re filled with cum?”

As he sneered at you, Rafael made sure to keep your head steady so that he could fuck your mouth roughly. Several times he would slam in to the hilt then stop, purposely gagging you until the tears spilled down your cheeks. You clutched the bed’s footboard tightly as the assault continued from both in front and behind. Your ass was hot from the spanks and, although you were getting used to the plug inside, it still felt incredibly full. Daveed sometimes paused his spanking to run a finger along your folds, checking to see how wet you were and you were sure your pussy was dripping by now.

“You really trained her well, Rafa. She’s actually enjoying this, being humiliated like a little sex toy.”

“Ha! That’s all she’s good for, anyway. Hungry little cunt needs a cock in all her holes to be satisfied. Isn’t that right?” Rafael asked, looking down at you with a nasty smirk.

Sobbing around his cock, you tried to look up to meet his eyes but tears made everything too blurry and you couldn’t see. He pulled out from your mouth completely and you gasped, coughing and wheezing as suddenly you could breathe without obstruction again. Rafael palmed his cock and watched he struggle to catch your breath walking over to where Daveed was. He inspected the redness of your ass and you heard him and Daveed laugh as they whispered something to each other. Suddenly, Rafael’s arms were wrapped around your waist and he held you tightly to prevent you from moving. Daveed brought the paddle down repeatedly on your ass with no pause, a flurry of hits landing on your already throbbing flesh.

“AHH!! Ow! Oww! Please!! I’m sorry!! P-please!!” You cried out, thrashing in Rafael’s grip.

That only earned you a hand clamped across your mouth, muffling your screams. The hits didn’t pause until you were openly sobbing, too overwrought to even try talking anymore. You slumped down in Rafael’s arms as Daveed stopped, putting the paddle to the side. Curling up on the bed you cried into the bed, drawing your knees up until you were in a fetal position.

“Shhh…kitten, it’s done…we’re done,” Daveed’s low voice soothed as he came to sit beside you.

He brushed your hair back from your face and rubbed along your side.

“Baby girl? You ok?” Rafael asked.

You whined and opened your eyes to stare balefully up at them, breath hitching and already pouting.

“Th-that hurt!” You whined.

Rafael chuckled and took one of your hands, bringing it to his lips so he could kiss the knuckles.

“Punishments usually do,” he agreed.

You growled and pouted hard, looking over at Daveed.

“Rafa told you to do that, d-didn’t he?” You accused.

He laughed and looked over at your boyfriend.

“Busted, Casal.”

Rafael shrugged with a helpless grin.

“Only because your ass looks so pretty bright red, baby girl.”

You rolled your eyes and tried to shift a bit, hissing when it brought your sore flesh in contact with the mattress.

“Whatever. You just like making me scream.”

Rafael and Daveed helped you get a little more comfortable, carefully avoiding touching the injured area.

“Well, admittedly making your voice hoarse from screaming is hot, too,” the blond man confessed.

You looked at Daveed crossly, “Do you see what I have to put up with? I’m constantly covered in bruises from this guy. One of these days someone’s going to call the cops on us thinking he’s abusing me or something. Lin was already looking at me funny the last time I saw him because this asshole had me wear a vibrator and kept toying with the settings.”

Daveed made a choking sound as he doubled over in laughter, “Shit, for real?!”

Rafael ran the back of his fingers down your cheek, looking down at you with sheer adoration even though his eyes were teasing.

“Only because I knew you could handle it, baby girl.”

You nuzzled against his fingers and tilted your head towards him, seeking more which he happily obliged. He smiled at your display, shamelessly asking for affection. Your tears had stopped and he felt that you had stopped shaking.

“Baby girl, how about we put some lotion on your adorable little ass and then put that candle to good use?” He suggested.

Nodding, you shuffled around until you were lying on your stomach. Daveed took a pillow and handed it you for you to hug. Both men moved out of your sight and you heard Rafael rummaging around in the night sand for the lotion.

“Kitten, do you want us to take the plug out?” Daveed asked, inspecting your rear.

You felt the bed dip as he settled near your hip. Looking back, you nodded.

“Yes, please. It’s…it’s not very comfortable,” you admitted.

“All right, hold still,” the curly haired man said as he opened the valve on the plug’s base to allow it to deflate.

You sighed in relief as the toy shrunk giving your muscles a break from being stretched. Daveed was careful not to irritate the flesh too much as he gently worked the silicone toy out of your body. He made a sympathetic sound as he checked over the ring of muscles.

“Fuck…it’s so swollen. Are you sure you’re ok, kitten?”

Feeling free and a lot lighter now, you wiggled your ass a little.

“Yep. I’m ok,” you reassured.

Rafael took up camp on the other side, across from Daveed. He poured some of the lotion over your buttocks and the two of them started to slowly rub the soothing liquid into your hot flesh. You winced at first, the area still very sensitive and sore, but gradually the lotion’s cooling effect took over and you practically melted into the bed. The two men whispered as they worked but you couldn’t be bothered to pay attention.

“You two had better not be making more evil plots against me,” you grouched, voice slurred from how relaxed you felt.

Daveed laugh quietly, “No, kitten. We were marveling at how adorable you are.”

You snorted and waved a hand around, “Oh yeah, ass red, tear streaks on my face, hair probably a mess, the dictionary image of ‘adorable’.”

“Nonsense,” your boyfriend argued, “I mean, people say Lin’s adorable but even he’s got nothing on you.”

You hum’ed and was just about to say something when you suddenly realized both of their fingers were getting dangerously close to your opening. Someone’s fingers were already brushing along the folds and you mewled in confusion, trying to look back and check what they were doing. Daveed laid a hand on the small of your back and gently nudged you to stay lying down.

“Stay there, sweetheart, just enjoy,” he whispered.

You felt the fingers rubbing all over the area gently dipping inside, then pulling out, circling around your clit and teasing your arousal into a full flame. As much as you wanted to ‘just enjoy’, it was hard not to move. This light petting, as much as it was, had no chance of actually doing anything besides make you frustrated. Your body simply needed a heavier hand and luckily Rafael knew this. You felt someone’s fingers creep close to your clit and immediately recognized it as Rafael when the person pressed two digits against the nub firmly.

“Shit!” You yelped, the heat shooting through you so quickly it made you dizzy.

As if that wasn’t enough, two fingers parted your folds and slipped inside and you realized it was Daveed since he was being a lot more careful than your boyfriend.

“Feeling good, baby girl?” Rafael’s husky voice asked, continuing to play with your clit.

You groaned and clutched the pillow, trying not to push back against their hands. Suddenly, Rafael's fingers were gone and you mewled in disappointment but before you could wonder what he was doing you felt something hard and cold press against your clit.

“Wha..?!” You squeaked.

Whatever it was slid along the little nub, the coolness a stark contrast to the heat you were feeling.

“You want to come, kitten?” Daveed's voice asked, tone low and aroused. He pumped his fingers in and out of you steadily, pressing against your inner walls and setting off all the sensitive nerves inside.

“Yes...yes, pl-please...ooh...,” your voice was shaky and you felt the toy slide from your clit towards your opening.

With a start, you realized it was the glass dildo. It was a slim toy shaped like a cock with a swirl of blue on the outside, giving it some elegant ridges for stimulation. You instinctively spread your legs wider as the head of the toy inched closer to your pussy and Daveed pulled his fingers out.

“Let us know when you're close, baby girl,” Rafael instructed before he slipped the dildo inside you.

Your back arched as you moaned, eyes fluttering shut as the toy sheathed in perfectly. It wasn't a hard stretch but just enough to keep you on the edge and your hips began moving back and forth naturally. Daveed chuckled and petted your back. He leaned forward until his mouth was right next to your ear and you could feel his hot breath with every exhale.

“You're so gorgeous, kitten. A perfect little pet for us. I think I'm going to have to talk to Rafa about playing with you more often. Share your dirty little pussy and ass, what do you think?”

“Ooh...fuck...yesss...,” you reached a hand back and slid it into the older rapper's hair, gasping as you turned your head to the side. Your mouth fell open and Daveed obliged, covering your lips with his own.

Rafael fucked the dildo into you, slowly increasing the pace until you were panting against Daveed's mouth. He nipped at your lips and left them swollen and wet. Your fingers clenched in his hair as you felt the pent up arousal that had been simmering in you for hours suddenly rise exponentially. The ridges of the dildo rubbed mercilessly against you as your boyfriend worked the toy and you whined, the high of orgasm quickly approaching.

“Fuck! C-close!! R-Rafa!” You cried as you neared the edge.

Daveed slipped a hand into your hair and tugged hard on the soft strands as Rafael shoved the dildo into you as deep as it would go. An explosion of heath poured onto your back and you screamed as you crashed headfirst into your climax.

Both men watched, fascinated, as you shivered uncontrollably, moaning and half-sobbing as your body surrendered. Daveed pressed scattered kisses along your cheeks and jaw, marvelling at how even your eyelashes were trembling. For a few seconds your brain shut down and your body floated on the sensations of sheer pleasure. The fullness of the dildo, the heat on your back, Daveed's soft lips against your skin contrasting with the scratch of his beard, it all felt perfect.

As you slumped to the bed in exhaustion, you felt Rafael pull the toy out of you and set it to the side.

“Fuuuuck...,” you uttered, voice low and pronunciation slurred.

Daveed and your boyfriend shared a chuckle and you blinked open your eyes. You made a half-hearted attempt to look over your shoulder and realized the heat on your back was from the wax. Rafael must have poured it on you just as your climax hit and now there was a hardening puddle of it on your skin.

“That feel good, kitten?” Daveen asked, brushing your hair to the side.

“Hmm..,” you purred, nodding lazily. Wax-play was something you enjoyed immensely, the heat overwhelming at first and then cooling and leaving your skin sensitized.

“Here, Diggs, give it a try,” Rafael said as he handed the candle to his friend.

He had used most of the melted wax on your back but there was still a bit left. Daveed studied the liquid and dripped a bit onto his own arm, hissing at the burn.

“Owww, you sure this feels good, kitten?” He asked skeptically.

You snickered and held out your arm where he carefully dribbled a bit of the wax, watching it trickle down. Unlike his reaction, you sighed and let your head fall back, the experience almost meditative.

“Love it....,” you admitted to Daveed's amusement.

Behind you, Rafael began to work off the hardened wax, peeling it away slowly. Even that was an experience as the heat of the wax gave way to the cool air of the room. You shivered and gave Daveed a dopey smile.

“Not so innocent, huh?” You asked.

He threw back his head and laughed, “No, not innocent at all. Sex kitten's a fitting term for you, I think.”

Rafael joined the laughter, smoothing his hand down your back once he had all the wax removed.

“Like I said, she hides it well. Scared the shit out of me the first time she actually asked me to hit her.”

You shrugged and stretched on the bed, picking at the wax on your arm that was also drying.

“But you agreed readily enough,” you teased your boyfriend, winking at Daveed.

“Well hey, if my girl wants a few spanks before getting fucked I'm not going to say no,” Rafael smirked.

“Speaking of getting fucked,” you mused, reaching a hand down between Daveed's legs and rubbing a finger against the head of his cock.

His breath stuttered and his entire body jerked, eyes watching your hand as it circled the slit at the tip.

“K-Kitten..?” He stammered.

You pushed yourself up onto your knees and crawled over so that your face was in his lap. Peering up at him, you batted your lashes and gave him your sweetest smile.

“What? Doesn't the birthday-boy want to fuck me?”

Daveed groaned and cupped your chin, pressing his thumb against your bottom lip.

“Are...are you sure?”

You wiggled your hips exaggeratedly and smirked at him.

“Your kitten's pussy is all ready for you, sir.”

His eyes almost glowed as you dipped your head and took his cock into your mouth. Relaxing your throat, his cock slipped in all the way until your nose was buried in his groin. You paused and worked your throat muscles, squeezing his hardness and making him gasp. You felt his fingers in your hair clenching tightly and allowed him to pull you back, his cock glistening with your saliva.

Rafael tossed a condom over to you and you quickly tore open the packaging. Smiling up at Daveed, you rolled it onto his shaft before stretching up to give him a kiss.

“Fuck my pussy, sir, I've been waiting all day for your cock,” you whispered to him.

The older man growled and grabbed you around the waist, tossing you back onto the bed before hauling you up onto your hands and knees. You stifled a giggle at his eagerness, looking around until you met Rafael's eyes. He waited until Daveed had you in position before he came around the bed to stand in front of you.

Daveed knelt on the mattress behind you and grabbed onto your hips, carefully avoiding your sore bottom. He positioned his cock at your opening and pushed in without hesitancy, both of your moans mingling together. Rafael cupped your chin and swiped the head of his cock over your lips, spreading the pre-cum around before coaxing you to open your mouth. You mewled as the two men fucked you, one in your cunt the other in your mouth, two pairs of hands keeping you in place so that you could only take what they were giving.

They set up a brutal pace, neither one in the mood to wait after all the playing. Your ass, still smarting from the spanking earlier, flared with heath from Daveed's pounding making you groan which only caused Rafael to thrust his cock deeper into your mouth. Caught between them, you didn't know what to do. Push back against Daveed? Stretch forward to suck on Rafael? You could taste the salty pre-cum from your boyfriend and knew he was getting incredibly close. A string of filth fell from his mouth as he threw his head back, hips slamming into you and forcing your mouth wide open.

“Fucking hell, little slut, g-gonna come in your mouth, fuck, feel...feel so good, such a good little bitch. Oooh hell...fuck, fuck, th-that's right, better swallow all of it, d-dirty little cunt,” he growled as he yanked your hair back so hard you squealed.

Behind you, Daveed wasn't faring much better, pace stuttering as the heat from your pussy gripped him tightly. He reached a hand around your hip and pressed hard against your clit. You took full advantage, grinding against his hand eagerly, practically humping his hand in your enthusiasm.

“H-hell, kitten...such a good girl...f-fuck! So tight...hot li-little..pussy...”

You were dizzy and gurgling in your throat, saliva dripping from the corners of your mouth. Rafael suddenly grabbed onto your head with both hands and shoved in so hard you felt your throat bruising.

“FUCK!” Your boyfriend cried out as he kept you in place, his orgasm slamming into him ferociously. His cum washed down your throat and you quickly swallowed as much as you could, gagging a bit at the sheer amount.

Daveed felt your pussy tighten as your lungs struggled for air. He bent forward and draped himself over you, arms wrapping around your waist as he drove his cock into you ruthlessly. When Rafael finally pulled out of your mouth, you almost fell over from the strength of Daveed's thrusts and you mewled desperately, hands gripping the bedsheets. Daveed only managed a handful of thrusts more before his body stilled, cock pressed deep inside you as he climaxed. You felt him tremble as his muscles loosened, the weight of his body resting entirely on you and making you tumble to the bed in a panting heap.

Rafael, who had stepped back after his own orgasm to catch his breath and watch, moved to sit beside you. He knew you were close and he took one of your nipples between his fingers, pinching hard while another hand reached between your legs and tugged on your clit.

“AHH!!” You screamed as the sudden pain provided the push for you to hit your second orgasm. Daveed clung to you tightly as you shook, eyes rolling back at the intensity of the climax. You couldn't move, couldn't even open your eyes. Your brain was refusing to process any coherent thoughts and your body seemed perfectly content to remain sprawled on the bed for the foreseeable future. The only part of you that was still functional were your lungs as they heaved desperately for air.

Slowly, as your senses returned, you felt someone stroking your hair and another person petting your stomach. Someone was whispering but you could only catch snippets of their words.

“...amazing...who'd have though...hell...”

“...sure...her idea...couldn't believe it...right?”

You groaned and tried to roll over, although someone's arms were around you and kept you from moving.

“Shut up...,” you slurred, flinging an arm out to try and shush whoever was talking, “'s too early...go back to sleep.”

The two voices laughed quietly, “Kitten, it's almost evening.”

You grumbled and peeked open one eye to look around. Rafael was pressed against your back, spooning you tightly while Daveed was lying down in front of you, watching you carefully.

“Well then it's late and it's time for bed,” you sulked.

Daveed smirked and rolled his eyes, “It's hardly dinner time, kitten.”

You childishly stuck your tongue out at him as Rafael snickered behind you.

“Bite me. I just got my brains fucked out of my head, I'm entitled to an early bedtime.”

The two men laughed but nodded in agreement.

“You want a nap now, baby girl?” Rafael asked, “We can bathe and get food after you wake up.”

Being reminded of food, you perked up. Suddenly you realized a bath actually did sound good and getting food into your stomach would be marvellous.

“Oh...um...ok, I like that idea better. Bath, food, then bed,” you decided.

Rafael hummed his agreement and nudged you forward into Daveed's arms.

“OK, you wait here with Diggs, I'll go get the bath ready.”

While your boyfriend went to the bathroom Daveed pulled you against him, nuzzling your hair. You sighed happily and wrapped your arms around him, snuggling against his chest. He stroked along the metal collar which was still around your neck and you smiled, knowing he probably had a shit ton of questions but didn't quite know where to begin.

“You can ask, you know,” you told him, “About me and Rafa's relationship. I don't mind.”

He made an amused noise and you felt him hold you a little tighter.

“I guess...I'm just curious how it all works? I mean, is this...all the time?” He ventured.

You shook your head, “It's not a lifestyle for us if that's what you mean. We do it for fun, when the mood strikes. He's not my full-time dom.”

“And you enjoy it? Getting hit and all of that?” Daveed asked.

“Sure. Adds some spice to it, right?” You chuckled, “Plus, I always have my safeword. I know Rafa will always respect that.”

He nodded and fell silent for a beat before pulling back just a bit so he could look down and meet your eyes.

“Thanks for today...I mean, that was some present you two gave me.”

You laughed and stretched up to kiss his jaw.

“You're welcome. And thank you for not freaking out. You know, if you want to join us again in the future...,” you left the sentence hanging but grinned up at him, wiggling an eyebrow, “We've got plenty of other toys you can try.”

Daveed rolled his eyes and tapped you on the nose.

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder. At this rate I wouldn't be surprised if you guys had a dungeon or something hidden away.”

Amusement danced in your eyes as you snickered.

“Well, we don't have one here, but I've been hearing about these BDSM clubs with dungeons you can apparently rent out? Rafa's got their contact info if you're interested.”

The rapper's eyes went almost comically wide as you giggled. You gave him a nudge until he rolled back to lay on the bed and you crawled on top of him, using his chest as a pillow.

“Think about it, yeah?” You encouraged him, “I'm up for almost anything. Rafa still hasn't managed to hit any of my limits yet.”

Your boyfriend chose that moment to come back, a smirk on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Maybe the three of us can book one of those dungeons over a weekend and really see how much you can take, baby girl,” he teased.

You propped your head up and pouted at him, “You're so mean to me, Rafa. Such a sadist, I swear.”

He snickered, “Well considering you're the masochist I'd say we're a good match.”

You rolled your eyes and looked to Daveed, “Your friend is horrible. You have no idea the things he puts me through. I mean, granted I ask for it most of the time, but STILL!”

Daveed laughed and patted your back, “There, there. If it makes you feel any better, you've pretty much got the dude wrapped around your little pinky at this point. Last time you were out of town for a week he was so miserable he almost became a recluse.”

“HEY!” Rafael protested, “Don't go parading my insecurities to my girlfriend, Diggs! That's for me to hide away until it becomes full-blown paranoia.”

Laughing, you reached out a hand for your boyfriend who took it and came to sit beside you two. You kissed his palm and gave him a sappy grin.

“Aww, baby. No need for insecurities, who else am I going to find that's going to let me squirrel away an entire closet-full of sex toys? Which, by the way, we should give Daveed a tour of.”

Both men laughed and Rafael kissed your cheek.

“Later. The bath's ready, hot just as you like it baby girl.”

You purred and looked between both rappers.

“Join me?” You asked.

They nodded and you crawled off Daveed to let him get up as Rafael helped you off the bed. Your legs were still shaky and he ended up scooping you into his arms and carrying you into the bathroom with Daveed following close behind.

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

Holy shiiiiiiiiiiit. I actually wanted to do aftercare in this part but the story's getting too long, so I'll put aftercare in the Epilogue!

Thanks for reading, hope no one overheated! Have a popsicle to cool down!! :D  
Kudos and comments adooooooooooored~ (First time writing something so hardcore *twiddles fingers nervously*)

 

_**Mentioned toys (most of them):** _

**\-- > Metal collar (the one in the story has a ring on the front and back)**

****

 

**\-- > Cuffs**

****

**\-- > Alligator nipple clamps with bells**

****

 

**\-- > Anal Hook**

_**** _

**\-- > Clit clip (yes, it clips on your clit and kind of dangles between your legs. Cute little things until you try to take them off...)**

****

**\-- > Ball gag**

****

**\-- > Egg vibrator**

****

**\-- > Inflatable anal plug**

****

**\-- > Spanking Paddle** 

 

 

**\-- > Glass dildo**

****

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Summary: Some much-needed aftercare for you after Daveed's birthday 'present'.
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

 

 

The bathroom in the apartment couldn’t be considered ‘luxurious’ but it was extra large and Rafael had installed a [new bathtub](https://s25.postimg.org/txbx40g4f/Bathtub.jpg) as soon as the two of you had moved in, ensuring that it could seat at least the two of you. It was the one thing the rapper had insisted upon with the landlord who readily agreed when the two of you offered to cover all the costs involved. Now with Daveed added to the mix it came in handy.

  
“I always wondered about this bathtub,” the birthday boy revealed, “It seemed out of place in this apartment.”

Rafael chuckled as he helped you first remove the collar around your neck then held your hand as you stepped into the steaming water to make sure you didn’t fall.

“The one luxury Y/N would let me indulge in.”

You rolled your eyes, sitting down in the water with a happy little sigh.

“Look, I had to draw the line somewhere, ok? If you had your way we’d have a newly outfitted kitchen, studio, home theatre, and you even wanted a canopy bed,” you huffed as Daveed joined you in the tub and immediately pulled you to him when he sat down.

The older rapper and you ended up on one end of the bathtub with you sitting between his legs while Rafael sat slightly in the middle of the tub beside his friend’s outstretched legs. You sunk down until the water covered your shoulders, letting the hot, steamy bath ease your sore muscles. Daveed gently began to massage your back as Rafael took one of your arms and began to do the same. It felt incredibly indulgent to have both of their attention so focused on you and you almost began purring.

Daveed and Rafael shared a look over your shoulder, smiling at each other when they noticed how pliant you were becoming.

“You enjoyed yourself today, kitten?” Daveed asked.

You nodded, eyes half closed.

“Hmm…yeah…s'was nice. Felt like it was my birthday present instead of Daveed’s.”

The two Bay boys laughed.

“Trust me when I tell you, that was absolutely hands down the best present I’ve ever gotten. Birthday or otherwise,” Daveed confessed.

Looking over your shoulder, you grinned at him then leaned back against his chest while he wrapped his arms around you.

“I should hope so. Although next year I don’t know how we’re going to top this,” you pondered, “I’ll leave it to Rafa to think of something.”

Your boyfriend snickered and leaned in kissing you on the lips gently.

“Well before that we have to think of something for your birthday, baby girl.”

You smiled against his lips and brushed your fingers through his hair, getting the soft, dirty blond strands wet.

“I thought we were renting out a BDSM room at one of the clubs?”

The boys laughed and Daveed hugged you a little tighter.

“You were serious about that, huh? Wow. I guess we better hop to it and make a reservation,” Rafael chuckled.

You pouted at them, trying to look indignant but too tired to really manage it, so instead you ended up looking sulky, “What? Aren’t you guys curious? It’s not just me, right?”

Daveed kissed the top of your head, “Shh, kitten, if that’s what you want I’m sure Rafa and I can work something out.”

You half turned in Daveed’s arms and gave him an earnest look, “So…you’re ok joining us again? We didn’t freak you out too much? I mean, Rafa said he knew all the stuff you’re into but…like, we didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything did we?”

Rafael’s chuckles also quieted as he watched his friend. Daveed glanced between you and your boyfriend, thinking over the day’s events.

“Not…uncomfortable. Surprised, yeah. Especially at the beginning, but I guess I shouldn’t have been. Rafa always was one kinky bastard.”

“Hey!” The blond rapper protested while you snickered and gave him a side-eyed look.

“He is, isn’t he?”

“You quiet down, missy,” Rafael pouted, “You’re kinkier than I am. I wasn’t kidding when I said she was the one who dragged me down to the sex shop and almost bought out half the store.”

“Well, you’re the one who started all of this by making me call your 'sir’ that time we had sex,” you retaliated.

“Because you enjoyed getting your hair pulled so much and asked that I give you orders,” he shot back.

“Ok! Ok! So you’re both kinky bastards!” Daveed called out, trying to break up the competition, “Just your luck to find each other, I suppose.”

Rafael and you grinned at one another.

“Please, Diggs, don’t make yourself out to be some innocent bystander. I’ve known you far too long to fall for that act,” your boyfriend snickered.

Daveed scoffed and placed a hand over his chest.

“Rafa, you wound me. I’ve only ever had loving, fluffy, unicorns and rainbow sex.”

You laughed so hard you almost choked, “I’m willing to bet that’s utter bullshit considering the lyrics to your songs.”

Rafael’s knowing laughter confirmed your guess and even Daveed couldn’t pretend for too long before he joined in the laughter.

Between all the bantering and chatter the boys took turns helping you to clean. They scattered in massages as they rubbed your body down, making sure to get every spot. A few times the touches got heated as hands wandered but the three of you were all too tired to try anything so aside from some kisses the bath went smoothly. Rafael knew your routine well, you liked to be cleaned after sex, not enjoying going to bed sticky and a mess, so he made sure to let you soak as much as you wanted. Daveed being in the tub added a distraction for you and he kept your attention while your boyfriend focused on actually getting you clean.

At one point, he tipped in some bubble bath solution and the entire tub became foamy. You laughed as you made shapes from the bubbles, then put your creations on top of the boys’ heads.

“Cat ears for Daveed…bear ears for Rafa!” You giggled.

“What? I’m no bear, I’m a koala!” Rafael protested.

“Well, they’re kind of like bears. Koala bears!” You laughed.

As the water cooled, Rafael unplugged the tub and turned on the shower. You took turns washing each other’s hair and you giggled as Daveed’s usually poofy curls became water-logged. Daveed helped with your hair while Rafael poured some of your favourite lavender-scented body wash onto a loofah and began to scrub you down. Daveed’s long fingers massaged your scalp as he worked in the shampoo and you couldn’t help humming appreciatively.

“Mmm…you’re really good with your hands, Daveed,” you complimented as your eyes fluttered.

“They’re at your service anytime,” the rapper offered.

“Oh, sure, he’s good with them now. When he used me as a massaging dummy I came out more tense than when I went in,” Rafael grumbled, rubbing the soapy loofah against your stomach.

“Massage dummy?” You asked, eyebrows raised.

Daveed laughed behind you, “When we were roommates, Rafa would get super nervous about performing so I’d offer to give him massages. He never complained back then, though. I think you’ve spoiled him, Y/N.”

“Y/N gives the best massages. And I don’t end up with bruises,” Rafael confirmed.

It was such an odd image to think about, the two of them young and in college, backstage of some event, Daveed massaging Rafael who was all pent up with nerves and energy. You laughed and pulled your boyfriend close stretching up to kiss him.

“Hmm, your flattery is appreciated. Although if you ask me, everyone should learn how to give massages. I mean, who doesn’t love massages?”

The two men nodded in agreement as Daveed directed you under the shower spray to rinse out your hair.

After a while longer, the three of you turned off the water and wrapped yourselves in some big, fluffy towels feeling refreshed and clean. Rafael patted down your hair to get some of the excess water out before Daveed scooped you up in his arms and carried you back to the bedroom.

“All right, so what’s the plan?” Daveed asked.

The bed was still a mess, there were toys scattered around, and your stomach chose that moment to let loose a thundering growl. You blinked down at yourself before feeling yourself flush in embarrassment, looking at the boys.

“I think we need food.”

Rafael nodded in agreement, “You guys go chill in the living room. Order some delivery, I’ll get it cleaned up in here and come join you, sounds good? Daveed, get some fluids in her.”

You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend but followed Daveed as he pulled you out of the bedroom.

“He cares about you a lot,” the rapper said, glancing at you.

“Yeah, I know. I got really lucky,” you agreed, smiling fondly as you thought about your boyfriend who always treated you like you were his entire world.

“That’s funny, he said the same thing about you earlier,” Daveed chuckled.

He and you shared a smile before the two of you settled on the sofa and put on a movie from Netflix. You grabbed a handful of the delivery menus to look through.

“Pineapple pizza,” you called out.

“Fuck no, Y/N,” Daveed vetoed.

“What? Pineapple’s good, pizza’s good, ergo, pineapple pizza,” you snickered, knowing the man hated it.

“Nope. No, no, no, no, no. No, Y/N, no pineapple pizza,” Daveed shook his head so emphatically that droplets of water from his hair went flying all over.

You laughed and waved your hand in front of yourself in surrender.

“Ok! Ok, ok, no pineapple pizza. Pepperoni?”

“Yes, normal human food, Y/N.”

In the end the two of you ordered two pizzas, some buffalo wings, and then some Chinese for variety. Daveed grabbed a few bottles of water from the fridge for you and as Rafael came to join you the three of you focused your attention on the movie playing on the TV screen.

It didn’t take long before your eyes began to droop, fatigue taking over your body. You had been nervous the entire morning anticipating Daveed’s reaction to his 'present’, and then you had been put through your paces with both of them taking turns on you so mentally and physically you were exhausted. Sometime during the movie, you ended up splayed out on the sofa with your head in Rafael’s lap and legs in Daveed’s, snoring softly as the boys turned down the volume on the TV to not wake you.

“Maybe we should just let her sleep?” Daveed whispered as he watched you.

“She’ll be starved when she wakes up, and trust me, a starving Y/N is not a good thing,” Rafael replied, keeping his voice hushed as well.

“Poor thing, I guess we over-worked her, huh?”

“She sleeps best after a scene, though.”

“You sure it’s ok for me to join you guys again? I don’t want to intrude.”

“Diggs, chill. She clearly likes having you here, and you’re my best friend so I trust you with her.”

“But you’re sure? This isn’t going to make things between us all…weird and stuff, right?”

“Nah. I mean, I’ll admit if you were some random dude there’s no way I’d be ok with this, but it’s you, Diggs. I’ve known you forever.”

“Aww, Rafa, you going soft on me? You falling for me? Is it my big, adorable eyes?”

“Ok, you need to stop that immediately. And stop leaning on me. Get back to your side of the couch.”

“But if I move I’ll wake Y/N.”

“I will kick you, Diggs.”

“You can’t, she’s sleeping on your legs.”

“And drooling a little. She always does this when she doesn’t sleep on a bed. Here, grab me a tissue.”

“How’d you guys even start into all this stuff in the bedroom? I mean, it’s not really a conversation that just pops up casually.”

“I noticed she liked things kind of rough, you know, hair pulling, dirty talk, nothing too unusual, and I guess I just started pushing to see where her limits were. She must have figured out that’s what I was doing at some point and we sat down to talk.”

“You’ve done this before with your other girlfriends?”

“Not to this extent. I mean, some of them liked a spanking or two but not entire scenes.”

“But you like it too, yeah? Telling her what to do and shit?”

“Sure. It’s also a power-rush that she trusts me enough to let me do all this stuff to her, so I feel responsible to make sure she’s ok, you know? Like the more she trusts me, the more I want to prove that I deserve that trust, you know? I mean, you know Y/N, normally she’s all about being independent and doing her own thing, but then she turns around and lets me tie her up and put her in situations where she’s completely helpless. I get that that’s a giant leap of faith for her.”

“Wow…you’ve really thought this through, huh?”

“Oh, I’ve thought about it a lot.”

The doorbell rang before the men could continue their conversation and you stirred from your nap.

“Hey, sweetheart, just need to go get the food,” Daveed said as he shifted your legs from his lap so he could get up.

You grumbled a bit and repositioned your legs.

“Tired?” Rafael asked, brushing some of your hair out of your face.

“Mmm…a bit. Bottom’s still sore.”

He chuckled and reached down to give said area a light pat.

“Should we get some more cream on there?”

“Later,” you replied as Daveed came back into the room with the food.

It all smelled wonderful and you sat up, eyes blurry but eager to get something into your stomach. Without waiting for the men, you immediately went for the pizza, grabbing a slice and chomping away with a sigh of pure delight.

“Oooh…fuck…that’s good,” you breathed.

Rafael offered you another slice as you finished up the first one in just a few large bites.

The three of you made your way through the food, commenting on how good it tasted and taste-testing off of each other’s plates between giggles and laughter.

“Daveed, don’t steal my dumpling!” You protested, shuffling your plate out of his reach. Unfortunately, Rafael was on the other side of you and he managed to snatch one of your spring rolls.

“Hey! Get your own!” You laughed, “You’re like two bloody cats, trying to eat my food!”

“But the food tastes better off your plate, baby girl,” the blond rapper revealed as he managed to swipe a chicken ball.

“Well if you’re going to eat all of MY good then give me some of the food on your plates,” you commanded, opening your mouth as Daveed held out one of his buffalo wings for you.

“MmmHhmm..Hm, mmm, Mm, HHM,” you mumbled, trying not to talk with an open mouth while chewing.

Both Daveed and Rafael fell back in laughter and you pouted, chewing faster so you could swallow and talk properly.

“I said, this is a most inefficient way of eating. I’m going to be hungrier than when I started!”

“Here, let’s do it this way then,” your boyfriend took your plate of food and shuffled you to sit fully on the sofa, legs stretched out on the cushions. Daveed caught on and he positioned himself against an armrest so you could lean back against him. Rafael speared a chicken ball with a chopstick and held it up to your mouth. You looked at the food skeptically and eyed the blond man.

“You’re going to feed me?” You asked.

“Be good, kitten,” Daveed cooed behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist, “Just let us take care of you.”

You huffed but opened your mouth, taking a bite and chewing. The two men took turns feeding you, sneaking in bites themselves and it wasn’t long before you were full. You patted your stomach and sighed, sipping on some water and sinking back into Daveed’s arms happily.

“Oof…that was good…I really liked your birthday, Daveed. Sex, food, getting pampered, let’s do this more often.”

Both of the boys from the Bay laughed as Rafael dumped the empty containers into a large trash bag and wiped down the coffee table. Daveed grabbed the remote and flicked off the TV as you stretched and yawned, ready to really sleep now. Before you could even attempt to get up, your boyfriend swooped down and picked you up in his arms. You squeaked and wrapped your arms around his neck, giggling against him.

“Bedtime?” You asked, batting your eyelashes.

“Bedtime, baby. Come on Diggs.”

The three of you headed for the bedroom once more and, although Rafael had already changed into his pajamas after cleaning up the room earlier, you and Daveed took a few minutes to pull on some sleep-clothes. You wore an extra large t-shirt, one of Rafael’s, while Daveed settled for just a pair of boxers.

The bed had clean sheets and you hummed happily as you flopped down in the centre, patting the two sides for the two men to come and join you. They didn’t hesitate and crawled into place, Rafael spooning you from behind while Daveed faced you, both of their arms wrapped tightly around your body. The older rapper reached down and pulled up the blankets and you snuggled down, feeling safe and happy between them as you drifted off.

 

* * *

 

**_END_ **

Uhehe~ Fluffy-fluff~ Hope you enjoyed the epilogue and the whole story! I might write more later once my request queue goes down a bit since I really like this dynamic :D

Here's the kind of bathtub I was imagining, although it wouldn't be quite so luxurious but something this size:

Thanks for reading!! As always, kudos/comments love, love, looooooooved~!!!!!

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )


End file.
